An object of this invention is to provide a telescopic turntable that allows a user to decorate a cake and other bakery items at various heights. Another object of this invention is to allow a person to easily decorate a cake or other bakery items without having to bend over.
The present invention features a telescopic turntable to allow a user to decorate a cake and other bakery items at various heights. The telescopic turntable comprises a tube, a base for supporting the tube in an upright vertical position, a cake tray for holding a bakery item disposed at the top of the tube, and a utensil tray for holding utensils disposed at the middle portion of the tube. A base extension collar is disposed top of the base, a top extension collar is disposed on the bottom of the cake tray, and a first middle extension collar and a second middle extension collar is disposed on the top of the utensil tray and the bottom of the utensil tray, respectively. The first middle extension collar and the second middle extension collar allow two tubes to be used with the present invention such that the height of the utensil tray and/or the cake tray may be adjusted.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.